The present invention relates to a window module for partition panels and the like, and in particular to a knock-down window module that is quickly and easily assembled and installed on site.
Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing cost, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels are configured to receive hang-on furniture units, such as work surfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as "systems furniture". Another arrangement for dividing and/or partitioning open plans includes modular furniture arrangements, in which a plurality of differently shaped, free standing furniture units are positioned in a side-by-side relationship, with upstanding privacy screens attached to at least some of the furniture units to create individual, distinct workstations and/or offices. Both of these types of modular furniture systems, as well as others, have been widely received due largely to their ability to be readily reconfigured and/or moved to a new site, since they are not part of a permanent lease hold improvement.
One type of partition panel utilizes prefabricated panels having a generally rectangular perimeter frames that are interconnected along vertical side edges to form a partition wall. Such systems have redundant vertical structure along the side edges, resulting in increased costs. Furthermore, due to the size and weight of the prefabricated panels, wider and/or higher panels may be difficult to transport and handle at the installation site. Due to the excessive weight and size of a large prefabricated panel, the width and/or height of prefabricated panels is limited. Because smaller prefabricated panels must be used, additional vertical structure and connections are required along a given partition wall due to the greater number of prefabricated panels. Due to these limitations of prefabricated panels, knock-down panel frames that can be transported in individual pieces and assembled on site have been developed. This arrangement allows very wide and/or high panels to be used, thereby reducing the number of cover panels, frame members, and connectors required.
Prefabricated window panels that are compatible with prefabricated panel systems have been developed. However, prefabricated window panels have many of the same disadvantages as other types of prefabricated panels.